


The Birds and the Bees

by RoseRedMisery



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedMisery/pseuds/RoseRedMisery
Summary: Violet gets the wrong Talk





	The Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked "How about a Briolet fanfic where Artemis wants to give Halo the talk but is embarrassed so Forager offers, but he tell her some bug sex fact and cue embarrassing moments"
> 
> I tweaked it a bit to suit my needs.

“When Violet wants to take a mate, it is important that Violet rub Violet's legs together to make a chirping sound. That will bring many boys, including Brion, to the yard to drink milkshakes.”

“Milkshakes?” Violet echoed. 

“Oh, uh, Forager heard mention of milkshakes in a song once. There is also the cracking open of cold ones,” Forager leaned forward, lowering his voice, “but Forager believes that may only be for boys attracting boys.”

“Cold whats?”

Forager stroked his chin. “Hmm, Forager does not know. Forager had assumed Violet or Brion would.” 

“But I am the one asking questions! Why would you think I know anything?” Violet stood up, growing frustrated with hers and Forager's lack of knowledge. “Perhaps I should ask Brion. But that's so embarrassing. He only just called me his girlfriend yesterday.”

“Violet should ask another female,” Forager suggested.

Oh, she feels so dumb. 

“Hello Megan!” She exclaims, smacking her forehead. “I should just ask Artemis! Thank you, Forager.” 

“Violet is welcome.” 

Violet opens up a boom tube, leaving Forager alone with the bioship to do as he pleases. She lands in Artemis and Will's living room. Artemis is feeding lunch to Lian.

“Oh, wow, that's gonna take some getting used to,” Artemis deadpans.

Violet sits at the table next to Artemis.

“Artemis, I have questions.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“I need information on boys. And girls. And the things they do together.” Artemis’ eyes grow wide. “Brion says I am his girlfriend, but I don't know how that changes from us being friends.”

“Oh my God,” Artemis whined, looking like she wanted to run. 

“Forager tried to help me, but he seems to think I am similar to a grasshopper. He suggested giving Brion a milkshake, but I don't think that's right.”

“This is not what I was expecting to do today,” Artemis complained to no one.

“What is it that you and Will do when you are together?” 

“OKAY! Nope, Will and I are not like that! Look, Violet, let me put Lian to sleep and then I'll give you The Talk, okay?”

“What is the talk?” Violet asked, confused.

“It's where I tell you about the birds and the bees. Chill out here for a few minutes.”

Artemis walks out of the room with Lian, headed to the nursery. Violet stares after her. 

“Bees? Wait, was Forager right?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me, my tumblr is LadyLisa


End file.
